


Control

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: I was prompted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beachgnome: "can we just talk about someone grabbing onto Axel’s hair and f*****g him hard?"<br/>Me: Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Axel liked it when Owen took out his frustrations on him during sex.

Because sometimes man, sometimes. Owen would treat him like he was made of glass. Small and fragile, something to be protected. And sure, that could be nice. It made warm feelings bubble up within him that he wasn’t really able to explain. But that wasn’t what he really wanted.

He liked it like this. Bite marks ringing his neck, the deepest ones just under his hairline. Owen made those when he’d been covering Axel’s body with his own, cock pistoning in and out of his ass as Axel clung to the headboard. And then he was up on his knees, pushing Axel down, down, so that his chest made contact with the bed.

“Ready?” Owen rasped, fingers carding through messy waves of blonde, rubbing at the fuzz. Axel whined his assent, leaning back into the cradle of Owen’s hips. This was his favorite part.

Their safe word was ‘sour’, if Axel ever felt like they were going too hard. Owen’s hand tightened in Axel’s hair, yanking his head back, away from anything he could use to muffle himself. His other hand was pressed between Axel’s shoulder blades, keeping Axel down as he fucked him through the mattress. 

He never used it.


End file.
